Photograph
by Esara25
Summary: Cont. of "All I Want Is Nothing More." Little Clara turns 11 and goes to Hogwarts for the first time. While at school she deals with the challenges of trying to fit in, during this time she discovers the father she never knew she had. Clara spends time with her father and hopes to connect him back with the love of his life, Nymphadora Tonks, Clara's mum.
1. Chapter 1

Photograph

Hello everyone this is an additional story to the one I just wrote called, "All I Want Is Nothing More." This one is from Clara and Severus's POV. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 1 Clara's POV..

I gripped my mother tightly as I gave her my last hug before going to Hogwarts. I found it very unfair the she still taught at Hogwarts when Teddy went for his first year, he got to see her whenever he wanted and didn't get home sick once. I felt my eyes start to water when my mother whispered 'I Love You,' in my ear. I didn't want to go to Hogwarts. What if I wasn't sorted into the same house as Teddy? What if the other kids knew more than I did? I felt my knee's becoming weak. Because our family already lived in Hogsmeade I didn't get the opportunity to meet the other kids on the train. I let go of my mom and searched for the few other first years that I did know, Rosie and James. My godmother Hermione had taught me my elementary education with her daughter Rose. Rosie was my best friend. She had long ginger hair that she usually wore in two braids. I thought she was so pretty with her green eyes and freckled smile. James was the son of Harry and Ginny Potter, He was tall and handsome with brown hair and green eyes like his father. I was a bit jealous of Rosie and James because they were cousins so they were likely to be sorted into the same house.

"You are going to love Hogwarts." My mother told me adjusting the collar of my blouse.  
"Yeah. I hope so." I said feeling overwhelmed by all the children getting off the Hogwarts Express.  
"Cheer up Clara, you'll finally get to use your wand." Teddy patted the top of my hair messing up my hair.  
"Teddy!" I squealed running my hands through my raven hair.  
"Look, there's Victoire! Bye mum." Teddy went running off.  
"Teddy, give me a hug before leaving!" My mother, Nymphadora called frantically to my brother. Teddy quickly hugged my mother than ran to his friends side.  
"Okay Clara, it's time to line up with the other first years." My mother placed her hand between my shoulder blades and started to lead me towards the group.  
"Mama no!" I planted my feet.  
"Clara Andromeda Tonks, be brave!" She said kneeling beside me. "I will write you every day until you get sick of me."  
"I love you." I said walking forward slowly towards the other children.  
"I love you too." My mother smiled at me when I looked over my shoulder.  
I felt so vulnerable walking through the crowd holding on to my trunk. I didn't recognize anyone. A big, tall man with a graying fuzzy beard was calling for all the first years to line up by him. I took a deep breath and got in line behind all the other kids who just left the train. I felt the crowd closing in around me. I was so worried about the sorting tonight. What if nobody wanted to be my friend.

"Clara!" I turned and sighed a breath of relief when Rosie pushed through the crowd to meet me, James was behind her.  
"Rosie! James!" I hugged the two other first years and immediately felt relieved.  
"I'm so excited for the sorting, I know I'll be in Griffindor." James bragged. His dad was the famous Harry Potter.  
"How was the train ride over?" I asked the pair.  
"It was wonderful, we bought so many sweets." Rosie turned her pockets out to show the several cartons of chocolate frogs.  
"Would you like a bean?" James held his bag of 'Bertie Blotts' open for me.  
"Choose wisely Clara." Rosie's eyes grew wide. I pulled out a small blue bean and popped it into my mouth.  
"Mmm. This one is blueberry." I was glad I got a good one. I remembered the one time I ate a vomit one and nearly did just that.

We moved forward and climbed into one of the boats that moved on its own towards the castle. When we arrived this old, bug eyed woman was waiting for us on the front steps of the castle.

"Good evening first year students. My name is Professor McGonagall, I am Hogwarts Headmistress. When we enter the castle you will start by lining up in the dining hall for your house sorting. Once you have been sorted you will sit with your house for supper. After, your Prefects will make you familiar with your house rules and show you to the common room and your dorm rooms. You will also meet your head of house. Now. Shall we get out of the cold and get sorted?" The older woman articulated ever word. She seemed very strict with her hair in a tight bun.  
We followed the headmistress into the dining hall and all of us first years gasped with the beautiful tapestry and magical candles. The place looked heavenly with all the students sitting at the 4 long tables in there house colours. At the very end of the hall sat a large table with the professors, I felt a tingle of pride knowing that my mother used to sit at that table with all the other professors. The professors were just as curious of us students as we were of them, one of them was even a ghost. Teddy who was sitting at the hufflepuff table next to where I was standing waved me over. I pushed through the other students and leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"How are you doing Clara?" He said placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm okay, a little overwhelmed..i guess." I said looking up at him.  
"That's completely normal. Wherever you get placed just listen to your prefects, do all of your homework on time and if you know whats good for you avoid Professor Snape." Teddy gave me some helpful tips.  
"Why should I avoid Professor Snape?" I asked, terrified of the answer.  
"He's just a greasy bloke. He is really mean and gives detentions for the stupidest reasons." Teddy growled.  
"Teddy!" I gasped at his filthy mouth.  
"It's true! He gave me detention for knocking over my cauldron, it's not my fault I inherited mums clumsy tendency's." Teddy laughed his hair going bubblegum pink like mummy's often was.  
"Which one is he?" I gulped hard scanning the teachers table.  
"The one with black hair. The man who sits left of the headmistress." Teddy looked over at Professor Snape who was staring with black eyes towards us.  
"Oh Teddy, you're scaring me." I frowned.  
"You'll be fine Clara, good luck!" Teddy gave me a small hug and I went back into the crowd to find James and Rosie.  
The sorting was taking forever and I was growing more and more nervous. It seemed like the dark haired professor was watching me closely. Did I already have a target on my back? I took a deep breath and held on to Rosie's hand she was just as nervous as I was.

"Lupin, Katarina." Minerva called and a little girl with a short blonde bob bounced up to the stool. I had completely forgotten that Kat was coming to Hogwarts.  
"Hmmm, You are a feisty child. Yes, now I see...The daughter of a werewolf. You're a Slytherin!" The sorting hat sorted the girl.  
Minerva went through a few more student. 2 of them were Ravenclaw and this shaggy haired boy was a Griffindor.  
"Potter, James." Minerva looked at the boy and her expression softened. Professor snapes scowl deepened. He didn't seem to like the boy.  
"Griffindor!" The hat yelled as soon as it touched the boys head.  
"Tonks, Clara." Minerva said searching through the first years. I felt so scared. I wanted to crawl in a hole and cry. I turned and Rosie had been trying to push my onwards. I took a deep breath and walked forward. My blue eyes took in everything around me before I sat on the stool.  
"You have inherited your mothers crafty behavior, although you are much more ambitious and sly. You are a Slytherin!" The hat announced. I took it off immediatly and jogged past the griffindor table to the Slytherins. While passing James gave me a worried frown. I looked across the hall at my brother who was smiling and giving me an encouraging thumbs up. I took a seat next to Kat and looked at the Professors. Professor snape was looking at me with a cunning smile. I immediatly looked away from his dark eyes.  
"Weasley, Rose" The headmaster called. Rosie bounded to the stool with a huge smile on her face.  
"Ms. Weasley, you are one smart girl, much like your mother, you are a very independent and skilled girl. You are a Ravenclaw!" The hat placed Rosie. She moved to her table.  
I was surprised my friends and I were all placed in different houses. I thought for sure James and ROsie would be sorted together. I guess blood isn't everything. I waved at Rosie and she gave me a bright smile and an enthusiastic wave. I turned back around and in front of me was dishes and dished of food.  
"Wow! I love magic." Kat gasped next to me.  
"Look at all this food!" I couldn't believe how well fed we would be. I grabbed some chicken, potatoes and carrots and began eating.  
"I'm so glad I got in the same house as you Clara." Kat sighed next to me.  
"Me too, I was worried i'd be alone." I said between chews.  
Dinner seemed to go on forever. I ate all I could until I felt like I could pop. Everything tasted so good and the pumpkin juice was unlike anything I had ever tasted before, I thought I could be in heaven. The prefects at our table got up and were starting to give us all directions. The first years followed this one curly haired prefect that took us into the dungeons. She stopped at this one stone in the wall and pressed it. Suddenly a door opened revealing a huge room with couches, tables, bookshelves and lamps all in classy greens and silvers. Huge glass windows revealed the depths of the black lake. Swimming by we could see mer-people and a bunch of stunning magical fish. Everything was so beautiful and nicely decorated. The prefect showed us through the common room and to our individual dorms.

"Listen up first years. Girls dorms are through the right hall, boys through the left. Boys do not enter girls dorms and vice-versa. Got it?" The prefect explained. We all nodded.  
"Professor Snape, our head of house, wishes to go over rules with everyone. Get youself situated in your dorms and meet back in the common room in 10 minutes time." The prefect turned and walked towards a couch where she sat. I turned to Rosie who looked like she had been hypnotized. Everything was truly remarkable. Together we entered our dorm. It was Huge and had 3 beds with lovely green canopys over top and downy dark grey quilts. In the middle of each quilt was a big Slytherin Crest. I found my bed that had my trunk tucked neatly underneath. Beside me was Katarina's bed and next to her was another girl with curly dark brown hair and specticals. Her name was Osha Snow. Osha was was taller girl with dark skin and hazel eyes. She had a really pretty fluffy white cat she named Snickers. "Did your family go to Hogwarts?" Osha asked Kat and I.  
"My father did, he was in Griffindor." Kat smiled her perfect smile. "He is a werewolf, a good one though!"  
"Woah! Really? That's pretty cool what about your mom?" Osha sat next to Kat on her bed.  
"She's a muggle, a horse trainer in France." Kat ran her fingers through her blonde bob.  
"What about you Clara?" Osha turned to face me.  
"My mother used to work here. She was the DADA professor, she went back to the aurors though. She was in Hufflepuff." I smiled thinking about my mom.  
"Oh! Are you related to Teddy?" The girl asked. Both me and Kat responded "Yes" at the same time.  
"You both are? Are you sisters?" Osha smiled.  
"No, Teddy is my half brother, his dad married my mom." Kat was proud of Teddy. So was I.  
"He's my half brother too, from my mom." I smiled.  
"SO your mother must be an Metamorphmagus the?" Osha looked intrigued.  
"She is, Teddy is too!" I sat across from the girls.  
"SO what about your papa?" Osha questioned.  
"I..uhh. I actually don't have a dad." I felt a little awkward.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Osha said sheepishly standing up.  
"Should we go into the common room now?" Kat lead us out of our dorm and through to the common room where Professor Snape waited.  
The man was waiting for his students to join around the room. Once everyone was in there places he began speaking in a terrifying slither like tone. All though his voice wasn't loud it made your blood run cold. I gulped hard when he made eye contact with me and felt a shiver run down the back of my neck.

"Good Evening Students. I hope you all enjoy the slytherin quarters. I am your head or house, my name is Professor Snape and I teach Potions here at Hogwarts. I would like to go over a few House Rule that are of great importance if you wish to succeed at Hogwarts. First rule, if you make a mess, clean it. Curfew is 10pm, everyone must be in the Slytherin quarters by then. No snogging in the common room. Tutoring hours are Mondays and Thursdays from 4-7, in my office. No Bullying and absolutely no magic unless it is in a study group and for school purposes. If I think of something else, it shall be posted on the bulletin. That will be all for now. Goodnight!" The man flicked his cloak around his body and left out of the common room entrance.  
"Wow, he's scary!" Kat said hiding behind me.  
"Yeah..I don't know if i'm going to like having him as a head of house." I sighed and walked back towards our dorms.  
"I'm sure its just a mask, he can't be all that awful." Osha tried to lighten the mood.  
"I hope you're right." Kat looked worried.  
Once in our dorm I removed my cloak and uniform and pulled on my pajama's. I didn't feel very good. I really missed my mom but nobody else seemed to be feeling home sick. Kat slid into her bed and so did Osha. I laid in bed and everything felt wrong. My bed wasn't as soft as the one at home and the feathers in the pillow was poking the back of my neck. I rolled on to my side so the other girls wouldn't wake up and see me crying. I wasn't brave like my mom told me I should be. I waited until Osha and Katarina's breathing smoothed out so I knew they were asleep and I pulled out parchment and my quill. I was going to write to mum and tell her to come get me. I sat on my bed and started to scribble my note. I wiped the tears from my chin and quietly climbed out of bed. I realized that Marnie would be asleep in the owlery, I would have to walk up there and go wake her up. I dug in my trunk for my cloak and pulled it over my shoulders. It was back so it should keep me well hidden. I opened the dorm door and tip toes my way through the dark, empty common room. I got to the door and lightly pushed it open. I gripped my letter tight in my hand as I pulled my cloak tight with my other hand. I just wanted to go home. I quietly snuck my way through the dungeons until I found a staircase. I started climbing the stairs when i heard someone behind me.

"Lumos." Snape lit the tip of his wand. "And what are you doing out of bed young lady?" Professor Snape looked terrifying.  
"I..I'm..really sorry sir." I stuttered as I shook with fright.  
"Which house are you from?" He said growling.  
"I..I'm from Slytherin sir." I began to cry hanging my head with shame.  
"From my own house? hmm. You never answered my question. What are you doing?" He leaned in closer to me pointing his wand in my face to get a better look.  
"I want to send a letter." my voice was small.  
"A letter? Can it not wait until morning?" He frightened me to the core.  
"No, sir." My eyes twinkled with tears.  
"Hand me the letter ." The man had discovered who I was. I was doomed.  
"It's okay sir..I'll wait until morning." I said backing up. He closed in on me and the stairs caught me behind my knee sending me falling to the floor. He leaned down and snatched the letter from my hand and read it out loud.  
"Mommy come get me, I'm scared. I don't want to be at Hogwarts. I want to go home." Snape read.  
"Please sir." I cried from a heap on the floor. He reached down and picked me up and placed me on my feet.  
"Come with me." He hissed between his teeth. I gulped and blinked back more tears before following him. Was he going to hurt me?  
"Sir, please! You're scaring me." I whispered as we walked in the darkness of the dungeons. He opened a door and lead me inside it was his office.  
"Take a seat Ms. Tonks." He pointed towards a chair on the other side of his desk. I sat in the chair bracing on to the arm rests.  
"You are much like your mother in terms of having no respect for school rules." He began while sitting on the other side of the desk.  
"I..yeah." I answered in a defeated voice. Severus rose from his chair and left me sitting alone in his office for a few minutes. He came back with two mugs and placed one in front of me.  
"Go ahead, drink up." He said staring at me.  
"What is it sir?" I asked not daring to touch the cup. I knew too well that he could have poisoned me.  
"Hot Chocolate, cocoa helps calm the nerves." I didn't move.  
"Ah, you don't trust me." He said with a scary smirk on his face.  
"No sir." I answered honestly and he looked at me with surprise.  
"You are honest, how bold." He said drinking his own hot chocolate.  
"Are you going to hurt me Professor?" I asked looking into the mans black eyes.  
"No Clara, I would never intentionally hurt a child. My job is to watch over you and keep you safe, when you break rules you put me on thin ice." He explained softening his voice.  
"I really am sorry sir, I just want to go home." I looked down at my mug and decided to pick it up, yet i still didn't drink.  
"Why do you wish to leave the opportunity Hogwarts has set out for you?" He asked.  
"I miss my mother very much." I spoke in a steady voice.  
"I understand the feeling." He said. I waited for an explanation. "Believe it or not, I have people I miss very much too."  
"May I ask who, Professor?" I sat back feeling a little more comfortable talking to the man knowing he wasn't going to hurt me.  
"I miss my mother, she passed away. I also miss my friend. She was very dear to me but we grew apart." He looked aloof.  
"I'm worried that will happen with my friend and I too." I took a big gulp of my hot chocolate, it did help.  
"Would you like to talk about it ?" Professor Snape asked.  
"My best friend Rosie had been sorted into Ravenclaw, I'm worried she will meet friends in her house that she likes more than me." I frowned into my cup.  
"Ravenclaws are very logical people. I have a hard time seeing , as a Ravenclaw finding someone she'd rather spend time with than her best friend." Severus explained.  
"What do you mean?" i was confused.  
"You are a loyal friend Clara, the smart thing to do would be to hold you near and dear." He almost smiled.  
"Rosie is very smart." I smiled.  
"There you have it then, you mustn't worry." Professor Snape leaned across the desk and wiped a stray tear from my cheek.  
"Can I make you a deal ?" The dark haired man narrowed his eyes.  
"Uhh..Yeah i suppose." I sniffed.  
"I will keep your letter safe in my office, spend one entire week at Hogwarts and if you still feel like you want to go home, I will give you your letter back and i'll even help you send it." Professor Snape gently folded my letter and tucked it in his drawer.  
"Okay sir." I took a deep breath and exhaled.  
"I'll walk you back to your dorm now." He said sliding out of his chair and leading me out of his office. We walked through the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. Once inside I turned to look at the professor who was waiting by the door.  
"Thank-you sir." I said giving him a small smile.  
"You're welcome . I expect to see you at breakfast bright and early." The man turned and left the common room. I found my dorm, slipped into my bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Clara's POV..  
I woke up early feeling much better. Osha had been right, Professor Snape only appeared scary on the outside but he was actually a pretty nice man. I moved over to Kat's bed and shook her awake. She was obviously not a morning person. Kat growled and turned over. I looked up at Osha who had been buttoning up her cloak.  
"Wake up Kat, we have to go to breakfast and retrieve our schedules!" I tickled the girl until she finally rolled out of bed.  
"ça craint!" Kat growned as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Osha tossed Kat's blouse, skirt and tie towards her. She turned away from us and put them on.  
"Do you have your cloak?" Us girls rummaged around for Katarina's cloak.  
"Je ne le trouve pas." Kat huffed.  
"What does that mean?" Osha looked under Kat's bed.  
"I can't find it anywhere!" Kat started panicking.  
"I found it!" I cheered pulling her cloak from under her pillow.  
"Let's go, we don't want to be late!" Osha held Kat and my hand and pulled us towards the door. Us girls ran through the busy halls until we reached the dining hall.  
We found our table and sat down. Breakfast looked amazing, there was something of everything. I filled up my plate and started eating. After a few bites I turned around to search for Rosie, She was sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table reading a book. She caught my gaze and waves at me. I waved back and then turned to Professor Snape, he gave me a small wink then continued eating. I was almost done eating when someone shook my shoulder I turned to the source which was Pink haired Teddy.

"Hi Teddy!" I smiled up at my brother.  
"How was your first night?" He asked smiling.  
"It was..good!" I smiled back. "I'm room mates with Kat, and this is Osha Ted, Osha meet my brother Teddy." I introduced the pair.  
"Hi Osha! How are you?" The boy asked shaking the tall dark girls hand.  
"I'm good, thanks for asking." Osha's cheeks went into a deep blush.  
"Anyways Clara, I heard Rosie had a pretty rough night. She hadn't made any friends yet and apparently she was up with her Prefect last night and wanted to go home." He looked over at Rosie.  
"Oh no!" My heart tightened in my chest. "Do you girls want to meet my friend Rosie?" I asked Kat and Osha.  
"I'd love to!" Kat stood up, Osha followed. We walked across the hall to the Ravenclaw table where Rosie was sitting alone.  
"Rosie!" I hugged the girl. "This is Kat, Teddy's half sister and this is Osha. These are my dorm girls." I sat next to Rosie, Osha and Kat sat across from us.  
"Hi." Rosie said in a small voice. "That is Lucille, Hestia and Zoey. They are my room-mates." Rosie pointed at 3 girls down the table who didn't pay any attention to her.  
"They don't look very friendly." Osha stated.  
"No, they aren't much. They were all friends before coming to Hogwarts so I feel a little outcast." Rosie looked sad.  
"you can always hang out with us." Kat smiled at her.  
"Thanks." Rosie smiled. Prefects started coming around with our schedules. Soon after James came running over to where we were sitting.  
"Clara! Rosie! What classes did you get?" The handsome buy slid next to Rosie to compare schedules.  
"Hi James." Hestia Millar waved from her group of girls.  
"Uh Hi." He said waving at the girl. "Who is that?" James asked Rosie.  
"Her name is Hestia Millar, her cousin Zoey Millar is to her left and across from them is Lucille Wright." Rosie pointed to the giddy group of girls. They then slid down the table to join us.  
"What classes did you get James?" Zoey fluttered her eyelashes at the boy.  
"I have potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Charms, Astronomy then Herbology." He looked over Rosie's shoulder to see what she had.  
"I have Charms, Herbology, Potions, Astronomy then Defense Against The Dark Arts." Rosie said.  
"I have Potions, Herbology, Charms, Astronomy and Defense Against The Dark Arts." I read my schedule.  
"Cool!" James smiled. "Wan't to sit together in potions then? You know, because we have it together?"  
"Yeah, I'd love to!" Hestia and Zoey glared at me from the other side of James.  
"I'll see you in Herbology Clara." Rosie said walking away with Osha who also had charms.  
"Okay, I'll see you two later." I waved at my two friends.  
"I have astronomy first. I better start trying to find the tower." Katarina rose from the table smiling at the Ravenclaw girls then waving at me and James.  
"Should we go to Potions Clara?" James asked paying no attention to the three Ravenclaws.  
"Uh yeah, sure." I rose to my feet then looked down at the snarling girls. "Do any of you have potions? You could join us." I offered.  
"I do, would it be alright If I sat with you too?" Asked Lucille the shyer of the girls. She had long thick wavy brown hair and matching brown eyes.  
"Yeah! Come along then." James assisted the Ravenclaw girl with her book bag while she stood up and walked with us out of the dining hall.  
"I'm sorry about my friends." Lucille shrugged.  
"Oh. Uhh, don't they like me?" I asked.  
"No." She answered honestly. "But I do, you're very nice and so is Rosie."  
"why don't they like me?" I felt a little sad.  
"Because they both like James and you are one of his best friends." She said.  
"Why would they feel threatened of me?" It baffled my mind.  
"Because you're really pretty Clara." Lucille complimented me.  
"Oh..thanks Lucille, but i don't know." I shrugged feeling modest.  
"Please call me Luci." She smiled.  
"You know, she's right Clara. You are quite pretty." He smiled at me nudging my side.  
"Thanks James." I smiled and walked through the class door with my two friends. We sat right near the front at a table designed for 3 students.  
"I already read the entire textbook before coming to Hogwarts. I think we are going to start with a boil potion if he goes according to the book." Luci explained on the other side of James.  
Professor Snape walked through the classroom door slamming it behind him making everyone jump out of there seats. He grabbed his wands and fired a spell at the chalk board causing it to erupt. The explosion left behind todays notes. Quickly everyone started to write down what was written on the board except for Luci.

"Everyone should be copying down these notes. , what makes you think that you don't have to? Professor Snape snarled and started walking towards our table. James and Luci gulped and quickly started taking down notes. I remained staring back at the professor with as much of a glare as he had.

" , is there a problem?" He said snarling deep at me.  
"Yes sir, there is." I spoke up with bravery.  
"And?" He leaned closer seething.  
"Sir, I believe Lucille wanted to ask you why you weren't starting at chapter one but you never gave her the opportunity." I crossed my arms.  
"Are you questioning my teaching ." His eyes grew dark.  
"No sir, just simply wanted to voice a question that Luci is too afraid to ask. I am not scared of you sir." I deepened my glare and the other students laughed.  
"Ms. Tonks, I will see you in my office at 5pm tonight, for your detention." He growled at me.  
"And you cost Slytherin 10 points for your cheek." my mouth dropped open.  
"Thanks for trying Clara, but really its okay." Luci whispered. James gave me a daring smile.  
"James no!" I whispered. He stood up.  
"Sir!" He crossed his arms.  
" ! Sit down!" Professor Snape spat. "But sir! Clara has no right to get detention, she was just asking a question." He whined.  
"Don't be stupid Potter, learn from your friends mistakes and be quiet." Severus grabbed the boy by the shoulder and shoved him back into his seat. James yelped and stayed quiet.  
"Thanks to you Potter, you earned your class a 2 foot essay on the properties of Sleep Potion." Snape snarled and whirled around.  
...

I finished my classes for the day, the rest without incident. At lunch I ate at my table with Osha and Katarina. Rosie ate with our new friend Lucille at the Ravenclaw table going over her charms notes. It was now 4pm and I had an hour before my detention so I studied with my friends in the Library. I felt so lucky that our group was so diverse. Osha was a fashionable girl who shared hair calming tips with Lucille who had shared her homework answers in return. Rosie helped James and I with our potions Essay and Kat being bi-lingual picked up on charms incantations easily and helped all of us perfect them. I was really happy until I remembered Snape. He was so mad at me!

"I have to get going now." I said frowning.  
"Already?" Kat sighed.  
"Sorry, I'll see you guys at supper." I packed up my books and walked to the dungeons.  
I tip toed to Snapes office and stopped when I heard talking. It was Minerva McGonagall, the headmaster and the potions teacher Severus Snape. I stayed in the shadows and listened.

"You mustn't tell her Severus, It could make situations tricky." Minerva scolded.  
"I don't know how much longer I could go without telling her, she's so much like me. I knew she was mine the second I saw her." Severus put his head in his hands. Minerva touched his shoulder.  
"What if Nymphadora does not wish for you to know? Or evern worst for Clara to know." What? They were talking about me?  
"I'm still so in love with Nymphadora, I haven't ever stopped loving her. If she doesn't wish me to know of my daughter than I will respect that."He growled.  
"It could wreck the child Severus, must focus on her studies." Minerva spoke. I decided to be brave once more. I made myself visible.  
"Oh! Hello Clara, please take a seat." Minerva pulled a chair out.  
"No." I stayed with my feet planted.  
"Excuse me?" The headmaster raised her eyebrow.  
"I will not wait a week to send my letter, I wan't to send it now!" I screamed at the two teachers.  
"You overheard?" Minerva's face went ghost white.  
"I will not sit before the man who chose not to be my father." I began crying. My heart hurt so bad. I was confused.  
"Clara, please." Severus eyes where soft and full of regret. "I want to tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are."  
"No." I shook and dropped into a heap and Minerva's feet.  
"I went my entire life wondering why I didn't have a daddy. Teddy has a daddy, but not me. I told myself it was because it wasn't easy to love me. Mommy even offered to tell me who it was the night before coming to Hogwarts but I didn't want to know because I knew he...you wouldn't love me or change your mind." I got to my feet and pushed past Severus to his drawer that held my letter. I pulled it out and started to leave. Severus grabbed my arm and I turned around and started to push him, when he didn't move I started hitting and punching him. He didn't hit back or let go. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and started weeping. I gave up and let him hug me. I started crying harder. Minerva sat at Severus's desk like nothing had happened and started writing a letter. She called her owl and he flew off with his letter.  
"Both of you sit. NOW!" Minerva hollered. Severus and I both took seats in front of the desk. I glared at the man next to me and he glared back.  
"Nymphadora will be arriving shortly." She folded her hands on her lap and stared at the two of us.  
"Ma'am, will mother be mad at me?" i pouted.  
"Most likely, You disrupted your class this morning and she will absolutely know." Minerva said in a stern voice.  
"I understand." I huffed. "I'm sorry for hitting you Professor." I apologized to my head of house.  
"I think we can allow a pass for this incident." He whispered in a sad voice.

It felt like forever until my mother came bursting through the door. Her hair was a deep blue and she had a look of worry on her face. The moment she saw me she relaxed a bit.  
"What did you do this time Clara? I thought you would at least last a week before you got into trouble." My mother rubbed her chin.  
"Sorry mummy." I said looking into my lap.  
"Headmaster, what did she do?" My mother asked, placing her hand in mine. "Why does everyone look like they saw a ghost?"  
" , please take a seat." Minerva pulled out a chair for my mom.  
"Can somebody please tell me what is going on?" My mother began to panic.  
"I'm her father?" Severus began. My mother's hair turned white.  
"Yes. Severus, you are her father." My mother confirmed.  
"Why did you never tell me? I would have helped you!" Professor Snape looked sad.  
"I didn't want your help Severus, things with Remus were messy for a long time. I didn't want to deal with that again." My mother huffed.  
"I would never have left you like Remus did." Severus stood up and kneeled in front of my mum.  
"How was is supposed to know? Nothing seemed guaranteed." My mother looked over at me and blinked back tears.  
"Wait a second mum, you mean you never told my father I was alive?" i felt hurt. My mother had been so honest with me.  
"Clara, it was for your own good. I didn't want you growing up in a broken family. You saw how hard it was for Teddy."  
"It was all Teddy ever knew." I glared at my mother.  
"Sweet heart please don't blame me." My mother reached for my hand.  
"Mom, I want to come home." I felt super uncomfortable.  
"No sweety, you musn't." My mother looked from me to Severus and laughed. "You two really do look alike."  
"Mom. I don't want to be here." I started to cry.  
"Clara listen! If I didn't think you could handle going to Hogwarts I wouldn't have sent you." my mother crossed her arms and gave me 'the look.'  
"Minerva, may Nymphadora and I please talk in private?" Severus spoke up.  
"Yes, come on Clara, they will come get us when they are finished talking." Minerva held my hand and took me to dinner. I didn't want to talk to her and I sure as hell didn't want to talk to my mother of professor.  
We walked through the dungeons, up the stairs and to the dining hall. I slumped down at the table by myself and stared at my food. I hated this. I hated my mum and I hated Severus.

"Clara, was he really harsh?" Osha sat next to me.  
"No." I fiddled with my fork.  
"What happened?" Katarina sat beside me.  
"Did you know your father broke my mothers heart into peices enough that she decided to keep my own dad from me?" I spat at Katarina who had done nothing wrong.  
"No..I had no idea." The small blonde child looked hurt.  
"Well he did." I turned away from her.  
"I'm going to get Teddy." She got up and walked away. "Wow Clara, that was harsh. It isn't Kat's fault your parents didn't work out." Osha shook her curly head at me.  
"Clara what's going on?" Teddy asked with Rosie by his side. At the sight of my brother i burst into tears. He rubbed my back.  
"Mummy's here." I cried into his shoulder. Rosie and Kat sat down on either side of me and Teddy.  
"Why is she here?" He asked holding me into him.  
"Because I found my father." I cried harder.  
"Who?" He looked at Rosie whose eyes grew. Osha leaned in closer to hear between sobs.  
"P..Pr.." I gasped for air.  
"Calm down Clara, just breath." Rosie held my hand.  
"Professor Snape is my father." I said and everyone who had been listening gasped. Teddy had let me go and looked at me with worried eyes.  
"Professor Snape! He's the worst! Why would mum..." Teddy cut himself off when he saw Mum walking towards us.  
"Clara, Teddy could you please come with me?" Mom looked like a ghost. I held on to Teddy as we followed mother into the dungeons again.  
"Please sit down." Severus instructed. We followed.  
"We wanted to discuss this as a family." My mother spoke.  
"He's not part of it." I scowled.  
"Clara stop acting like a brat! This is not easy for me either." My mother matched my glare.  
"Anyways.."Teddy encouraged.  
"Anyways, Severus would like to get to know his daughter. I have given him permission. On Saturday he's going to take you into Hogsmeade for the day." My mother said firmly.  
"But mom!" I cried.  
"No buts, You will go and if you don't ill be hearing about it from Teddy. Can I count on that?" My mother turned to my brother.  
"Mom, are you sure this is a good idea?" Teddy looked unsure.  
"Teddy!" My mom gasped.  
"Okay! Yes, you can count on me." He hed out his hands. "Sorry Clara."  
"Its okay Teddy." I wiped my eyes.  
"Clara, come here." My mom help out her arms. I walked over and she hugged me tight and I cried into her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry mummy, I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. This is just so much to take in." "It's okay sweety, we forgive you." My mother rubbed my back and kissed my hair.  
"I love you." She said giving me a tight squeeze.  
"I love you too." I felt bad for thinking awful thoughts. I backed away and sat in my chair staring at Severus.  
"Teddy, com here." My mom gave Teddy and big hug too then said good-bye to him leaving the three of us.  
"Don't think you got out of your detention young lady, what did she do?" my mom asked Severus.  
"Its nothing Dora, I think she's dealt with enough tonight. Punishment enough young lady. Go get ready for bed." Severus told me. I jumped off my chair and walked out of his office.  
I put myself on autopilot and went to my common room. I opened the door and when I walked inside everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I ignored them and walked to my dorm. I slammed the door behind me and flopped down on to my bed. My head felt awfully full. Loving can hurt sometimes but its the only thing that I know. I have been waiting for my dad to come home for years and i thought It would be the thing to mend my soul, not break it. I hope this gets easier. I pretended to be asleep until my dorm mates breathing evened out so I knew they were asleep. I got out of bed. I needed to clear my head. I needed someone to answer my questions. I left the Slytherin quarters and started tracking down the cold stone floor in my bare feet. I found Snapes office moments later and started banging on the door. Nobody answered so I pulled out my wand and said, "Alohomora." The door clicked open and I saw that The Professor wasn't in there. I was about to turn around in defeat when a door I didn't know existed opened across from the office. Out came just who I was looking for.

"What are you doing?" He yawned looking at me.  
"I have questions." I crossed my arms. It was cold.  
"Right now?" He said looking around the dungeon halls.  
"Yes. I can't sleep without knowing." I shivered. Walking towards his office.  
"Come in here, its warmer." He opened the door to his quarters and held it for me. I walked inside and sat on the floor right in front of his fire.  
"You are aware you broke 3 school rules just coming to look for me." He sat down on the couch behind me.  
"I am aware sir. You may give me detention or ground me or whatever but I need to know." I turned to face him with my legs crossed.  
"What is it you need to know?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Tell me about you and my mother." Our eyes met.  
"okay." He took a deep breath and began. "Promise to never tell your friends? This could ruin my reputation."  
"I promise sir. They don't need to know but I do." I spoke softly.  
"You are a really smart girl Clara, just like your mother." He smiled and patted the sofa next to him. i climbed up and faced him.  
"My best friend when i was your age was a girl named Lily Evans. Harry Potters mother. I fell in love with Lily when I was a very young age. I thought I was made to keep Lily safe and all I wanted was to keep her warm. Lily decided she loved James potter, Harry's father. I was furious because James was a bully to me so I wanted to get him back. I did something very bad and became a follower of Lord Voldemort, You will learn more about that in 'Hogwarts: A History.' Before Voldemort killed her I felt remorse and went to Dumbledore, our old headmaster. He told me that Lily had begged for me to keep Harry alive and keep him safe. Voldemort killed James and Lily and tried to kill Harry but a special type of magic kept him safe. I loved Lily so much that it had been agonizing for years. Finally One evening I was at a Christmas ball at the Malfoy Manor. It was my first year teaching at Hogwarts. I wasn't enthusiastic about anything. I stepped outside and saw your mother. She was a wild and beautiful 16 year old girl. She was the craziest little piece of work I had ever seen but she gave me hope. i decided that if I ever got lucky enough to meet another person like her I wouldn't need to be upset anymore about Lily. Your mom is what got me over Lily. I kept a close eye on her for years and finally decided that i had to let her go. She had married Remus Lupin, Teddys dad. She was married to him for a year and in that year Teddy was born. Remus was a friend of James potter so he fought with Harry against Voldemort. He got killed by the killing curse and your mother was broken. She was so upset she got post-traumatic stress disorder and left Teddy with your grandma while she recovered. She came to Hogwarts to teach DADA. She had been a very successful Auror but she was tired of the fight. I fell in love with her all over again for the short time she was at Hogwarts, the cool thing is that she loved me back. I helped her get over the pain of loss, I was oh so familiar with it. We were truly happy and planning on getting married. When I looked into her eyes it was like watching the night sky. Her soul was the light I needed. Loving her can heal a broken heart. When it got hard, you know. It can get hard sometimes, well It made me feel alive. I had our love stored in a photograph so I could keep our love frozen still. She took me to her friend home for Christmas, We were going to tell her mother that we were in love and wanted to get married. When we walked through that bloody door Remus was alive. Rosie's mother, a very smart woman found a cure to the killing curse and he was the first one it had worked on. I couldn't handle it so I left. I was a coward. A day later your mom came to my home and told me she chose Remus. I cried and hurt. I loved your mom so much. I waited every day for years for her to come home. I wanted to support her with everything she did. Love is a funny thing. Your mother taught at Hogwarts up until last year and I had to see her everyday and each day was a reminder that I was never enough. If I had known about you Clara, i swear I wouldn't ever leave you." Snape explained and breathed hard.  
"You really love her." Tears slid from my eyes.  
"I would have love you too if I knew about you." I wiped a tear from my cheek.  
"Why didn't Remus and my mom stay together?" I asked.  
"He was mad that she fell in love with me, her choosing him wasn't enough for him. I'm guessing that he found out you weren't his child." He said honestly.  
"Why didn't mum come back to you?" I felt embarrassed for asking.  
"I don't know sweety. I wish I did." He sighed, "Can I tell you a secret Clara?"  
"Yeah." I yawned and rested my face on my hand.  
"I'm still very much in love with your mom." He whispered.  
'I know that Professor." I said in a proud voice.  
"You do?" he smirked. "How is that?"  
"When you talk about her you get this green tint in your eyes. Its like they are smiling." I rested my head on the arm of the couch.  
"I have one question for you." He said. I sat back up.  
"What?" I was worried.  
"Would it really be that bad if I wanted to get to know you? I know you aren't exactly a fan of me." He frowned.  
"No sir. I wouldn't mind at all. I'm sorry about what i said earlier, I was just upset. I would like to go to Hogsmeade with you." I felt horrible for the mans feelings.  
"Thanks Clara. Now lets get you back into bed. Today I'll let it go but no more roaming from your dorm, okay?" He lead me to the Slytherin common room.  
"Yes sir." I said. "Goodnight Father." I blushed at the words and quickly went to my bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I woke up feeling refreshed. I went and sat on Kats be and she ignored me. I remembered I had been quite mean to her the following day. I turned and looked at Osha and she shrugged and walked out of the dorm with Katarina. I slipped off my pajama's and brushed through my black hair tucking it neatly into a ponytail at the nape of my neck. I changed into my uniform and made my way to breakfast. As soon as I entered the common room everyone stopped talking and looked away from me. I carefully walked through The Slytherins with my book bag over my shoulder and went out the door to the dungeons. Everywhere I seemed to go people would go silent and avoid eye contact. Once I was in the Dining hall I took a seat at the end of the Slytherin table alone. I slowly chewed on my breakfast while reading through a charms textbook. Every few minuted I would glance over towards where Osha and Kat where seated. Finally i decided I need to say something. I stood up and sat next to Kat.

"Kat, I'm really sorry about what I said about your father, They weren't true and I said them with the intentions of hurting your feeling because i was hurting." I said as mature as possible.

"Its okay." She looked up and smied weakly.

"Its not true at all, my mother hurt Remus first. Your dad is a good man." I felt ashamed.

"I know Clara, lets stay friends okay! You're really going to need them right now." Kat hugged me.

"She's right Clara." Osha leaned over the table to whisper. "Everyone is talking about you and how your Snapes daughter. They have been saying some pretty terrible things." She looked over her shoulder at the Griffindors who were looking at me and glaring.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"They think your a dark witch. We know its not true but people are saying that your mother is the neice of Bellatrix Lestrange, the most danagerous witch. They said that because you are a Black that you want to finish her dirty work." Osha looked worried.

"Yeah and Snape was at once time a Death Eater." Kat shrugged. "I know my father and his friends said he was pretty dark."

"It isn't true!" I gasped and looked around.

"We know Clara, maybe you should just keep a low profile for a while, People think that you talking back to Professor Snape in class was a way of trying to show your power because Porfessor Snape is on the lights side now." Osha whispered.

"okay." I sighed getting up. "I'm going to talk to Rosie."

I walked past the Griffindor table to where Rosie was sitting with the Ravenclaws, as soon as I approached the students near Rosie slipped away. I sat down across from her and looked at the Hufflepuffs. Teddy was arguing with other 2nd years. I assume it was about me. I heard him tell this blonde boy that not all Slytherins were evil.

"HI Rosie." I sat across from the red-headed girl.

"Hi Clara." Rosie didn't look up from her waffles.

"We have Transfiguration first period, do you want to walk with me?" I rested my elbow on the table.

"No, I..Uh. It's probably best if I sit with my fellow Ravenclaws." She blushed and kept eating.

"You don't believe the hype do you?" Out of all people I never expected Rosie to believe it.

"No, i don't believe that non-sense but I'm on thin ice in my house and the girls in my dorm already don't like you. Its best for me personally if we keep our distance." ROsie grabbed her books and stood up.

"What about Lucille?" I frowned.

"Luci doesn't believe it either but she's in the same boat as me. Ever since she has been studying with you the Millar girls have been ignoring her. This one Ravenclaw boy even threw a hex at us this morning for being your friend. Sorry Clara." My so-called friend walked away from me.

I picked up my book bag and slung it over my shoulder. I decided that this would all blow over shortly so I walked to tranfiguration alone. Once there I sat in the back corner trying to follow what Osha said and not drawing attention to myself. I kept my head down and wrote the notes on the board. The class wasn't to start for another 2 minutes. The class was starting to fill but nobody sat near me. Finally James walked in and pushed past a group of Slytherin boys and sat with me. I looked up at him with a deep blush on my face. i felt pathetic that out of all people James Potter was giving me pity.

"You don't have to do this James." I took a deep breath and looked up at the green eyed boy who looked a ton like his father.

"I want to." He smiled and tickled my nose with his quill.

"I wish Rosie wanted to also." I looked at the red head girl sitting next to bushy haired Lucille 3 rows ahead.

"She will come around, you know Rosie, she thinks she's doing what is logical by keeping herself out of trouble. The truth is Rose doesn't have a brave bone in her body. She was never cut out to be a Griffindor. It's a shame! Her parents are both heros." He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"People think that because I'm in Slytherin, i'm evil." I pouted.

"You are evil, nut being in Slytherin isn't the reason." James joked poking my side. I laughed.

"Thanks James, you're really cheering me up." I smiled and poked the boy back.

Minerva walked to her teaching Podium and began her lesson. She walked around the class and tried to get student to demonstrate. Nobody was able to turn their thymbal into a rose, not even Rose, herself. Minerva came around to our table and asked James to try. He took out his wand and focused, The Thumbal turned into a silver rose. It was a good effort but not good enough for Minerva.

"I thought you did good James." I complimented the boys work.

"I thought I did too." He laughed holding up the rose.

"I Shall give this silver rose to the greatest lady." James said loudly. All the girls in the class turned in their seats and gushed.

"Professor McGonagall, will you accept this rose?" James stood up and put it between his teeth.

" sit down and stop putting your assignment in your mouth." Minerva scolded him. He sat down and giggled. The girls grew hopeful.

"Oh well. Clara, would you accept this rose?" He handed the rose to me. I recieved many glares and mean comments.

"Always second choice aren't I!" I laughed and tucked the rose behind my ear.

"Woman!" James huffed then laughed with me.

The class was finally over and I was now headed to Potions. James said good-bye and ran to the quittich pitch for flying practise. I started walking down the staircase when the Ravenclaw girl Hestia and her cousin Zoey cornered me. They both had deep scowls on there faces and were pointing there wands in my direction.

"Hey there, I heard your Daddy didn't want you." Hestia jabbed.

"Yeah, i guess he had no interest in being brainwashed by you death eaters." ZOey poked my belly with her wand.

"I'm not a death eater." I swollowed hard.

"Don't like you bitch! I know you're related to Bellatrix and the Malfoys!" Zoey snarled.

"I haven't ever met them, my mother was an auror, she faught for the light." I was scared.

"Your mother didn't even want you, she opened her legs for anyone even the greasy potions professor. I even heard she killed her husband." ZOey growled, Hestia laughed beside her.

"That's not true!" I started to cry.

"Awe, look Zoey! The wittle baby is cwying." Hestia mocked.

"Leave me alone!" I spat. Hestia shoved me into the railing.

"Leave James alone, he has no buisness hanging around a bastard little death eater." Zoey raised her wand again.

"That's up to James, he likes me." I snarled at the horrible girls.

"He does not, he feels sorry for you! Nobody likes you Clara, why can't you see that?" Hestia snapped.

"I'm not evil, nor will I ever be, you two are evil. Let me go!" I tried to walk past the girls who had me cornered.

"Anteoculatia!" Zoey pointed her wand at me and the hex hit me right in the face causing me to tumble down the stairs.

"See Hestia, she has the devil horns to prove it now." The girls laughed and walked away.

I sat up feeling deep pains in my foread. I must have hurt myself falling down the stairs. I sat up and felt dizzy, nobody was in the halls anymore as class must have just started. I reached up and felt where my head hurt growing out of both sides of my head were sharp horns. Zoey had hexed me to have Devil horns. I felt really embarrased and flipped my hood over my head so nobody would see my face. I walked through down another set of stairs until I was in the dungeons. Silently I walked into the class and sat at the very back of the class alone. Professor Snape, my father walked over and pulled my hood off of my head with a swift flick of his wand. I immediatly covered my horns with my hands and everyone in my class started laugjing at me.

"Who did this?" Severus snarled down at me.

"Its okay sir." I didn't look up at him.

"Ms. Weasley, take your friend to the Hospital wing!" Snape walked over to Rosie. "Now!" He demanded the girl got up and walked ahead of me out the door.

"Who did it?" Rosie whispered walking a few feet away from me.

"Your friends." I scowled at her back. She stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Who?" SHe looked concerned.

"Hestia and Zoey." I continued forward not meeting her eyes.

"How dare they!" She seethed and linked her arm through mine and dragged me to the hospital wing.

"Its not like anyone was standing up to them." I glared at Rose.

"I..I'm sorry." SHe hung her head. "I am just scared of what they would do to me."

"Its fine." I pulled my arm away from her and walked into the wing. "You better go back to class, its not logical to miss it." I mocked.

I walked into the hospital wing and started crying, Rosie was too scared to defend me and it hurt my feelings. We were always really good friends and she was willing to give that up for fear? Madam Pomfrey made me sit in a hospital bed while she rubbed this gooey white substance on my horns that stung a lot. I spent the rest of the day doing homework and studying in the hospital wing while my horns desolved. I felt so alone. I wish i could be like james and be liked by everyone of like Teddy who had a small group of really good friends who always stayed by his side. If Teddy was to ever get bullied Victoire would defend him and nobody wants to mess with a Veela. The door swung open and in walked Osha, Kat,Teddy, Vitoire and James.

"Hows my girl?" James came over and sat on the end of my bed. Osha, Kat and Victoire stood next to me while Teddy claimed the only chair.

"I'm okay, this stuff stings a bit but nothing too extreme." I sighed. I was so embarrased.

"Well if you ask me you make a very angelic devil." James laughed.

"Whoever did this is a worm." Victoire put her hands on her hips.

"Well they were from your house." I clenched my jaw at the memory.

"Who! I will personally teach them a lesson." Victoire's blood boiled, Teddy giggled at his friend.

"It's okay Victoire, thanks though." I smiled weakly.

"We found this by the stairs, Teddy said it was your rose." Osha handed me the small silver flower. I teared up.

"They hexed me and it must have fallen out of my hair." I held the flower.

"I'm glad we found it, its pretty!" Kat smiled.

"It used to be a thymbal." I laughed and looked at James who was smirking.

"Where is Rosie?" Teddy looked around.

"She doesn't want to be my friend anymore." I turned away from my friends. The door slammed open and in came marching Severus Snape.

"WHO DID THIS!" He almost sat on James who quickly got up from the end of my bed.

"Hestia and Zoey Millar." I said dully.

"Griffindor's?" He scowled.

"HEY!" James glared at the teacher.

" , please take your friends and get out. You can see Clara after dinner." Snape directed the boy who went with my friends and brother.

"They are Ravenclaws." I rubbed my forhead.

"Why would they do this to you?" Snape frowned.

"They don't like me. They think i'm evil."

"Why would they think such a thing?" He grabbed the hand that didn't hold the rose.

"Because I'm your daughter and you were once a death eater. They think that I was concieved around when Voldemort died for the purpose of finishing his orders, My mom is a Black you know." I sniffed.

"Your mom is a Tonks. Andromeda was a Black sister but she was shunned for choosing to marry a muggle. Yes I was a death eater but i was also a spy for the light. You are far from evil." His snarl deepened.

"I think it is also because I'm friends with James." I fidgeted in the bed.

"Why would that be an issue?" He rubbed small circles on my hand.

"Because he likes me and every other first year, even some second years have a crush on him." I broke eye contact and looked at my books.

"Ah, i see. Jelousy is a filthy disease." He narrowed his eyes and felt my forhead.

"You were wrong Professor." I looked into his eyes.

"About?" He lifted my chin with his finger so I my head was held high.

"Rosie doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Thats funny because when Rosie came back to potions she looked quite upset, After class she refused to leave with her classmates and she was studying alone." His eyes lightened.

"That doesn't mean anything." I huffed.

"I think it means she's feeling pretty guilty Clara, I would know. I am a skilled Ligilimens." He smirked.

"Do you think she'll come around?"

"Absolutely! Now I'm going to get us some dinner." Snape snapped his fingers and Winky, a house elf appeared.

"Yes Master Severus?" Winky bowed at the tall man.

"Winky, Please bring Clara and I something to eat." Severus ordered.

"Yes master Severus." Winky snapped then dissapeared.

Snape helped me with some of my potions homework while we waited for our dinner. I felt so hungry when my dinner came I ate it fast. Professor Snape scoffed at me a few times and tried to correct my manners. After I was finished eating he got up and said he would check up on me before bed. I opened my journal that Teddy had bought me for my 11th birthday. I had used my journal to right dreams down because I was a vivid dreamer. Usually I wrote down dreams I had during the night but this time I wrote down a dream I had during the day, a wish really...

I wan't my daddy to hold me and never let me go. I wan't us to be a family; Teddy, mom and dad. I want us to sit by the fire waiting for him to come home from work. When things get rough I wan't him to remember how he kissed my mother. How it always made things better. The sound of his whisper when he tells me its going to all work out. I wan't dad to correct my manners and to scold me when i don't do my chores. I want mommy and daddy to love again.

I finished wrighting and slammer my journal shut and tucked it in my bag when the door opened to the Hospital wing. In walked Rosie, behind her came James.

"Clara, please forgive me!" The red-headed girl sniffled as tears sprung to her eyes.

"You mean..you still want to be my friend?" I looked up at her hopefully.

"Yes. I wan't nothing more." She sat on the side of my bed and leaned down so she was hugging me.

"I was so worried." I held back tears.

"I was horrible to you, I'm so so sorry."

"Its okay Rosie, promise you'll never leave me again because I'd never do that to you." I held the girl tight in my arms.

"I promise." She sat up and fished in her pocket for a chocolate.

"For you!" SHe handed over the small frog.

"Thanks." I bit into the sweet chocolate.

"They are almost all gone." James looked at my forehead. I felt where the horns were and realized the cream was done doing its job.

"Oh my!" Rosie gasped. "Good as new."

"Do you think that means I can leave this bloody place?" I asked James.

"I hope so." He smiled taking my hand in his and squeezing it. Rosie granned my other hand.

"We won't let anyone else lay a hand on you." Rosie said with a hint of darkness to her eyes.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at the pair.

"I'm going to ask Madam Pomfrey if we can kidnap you." James walked towards her office. Then dissapeared inside.

"You should have seen what James has done." Rosie ginned at where James once sat.

"What did he do?" I began to worry. This was James after all.

"He stood up on the Griffindor table in the middle of dinner and demanded that nobody dare touch you. He said that you were the most wonderful witch out of all first years and that you don't deserve any hexes or jinxes. He said if anyone was to hex you they would have to fire it at him because he wouldn't let you get hurt again. James is crushing hard on you Clara." Rosie smirked.

"We have always been friends, nothing has changed." I shook my head.

"Everything has changed Clara, wake up! He's mad for you." SHe shook me causing me to laugh.

"We are too young to date! My mother said no boyfriends until 3rd year." I looked at the floor to hide my blush. "Besides it would ruin everything."

"So you admit it! You like James!" She smiled.

"How could I not after he's been so sweet to me. I just can't think about it with my dad and all." Speak of the Devil Severus walked through the door.

"How are you doing girls?" He walked over.

"Good thank you professor." Rosie smiled up at the potions master.

"Clara?" He raised his eyes brows at me.

"I'm good thank-you." I kept my head down.

"Wotcher, Professor." James came bounding down the wing.

" that is no way to address a professor." Snape said strickly, his expression looked panicked.

"Mum sais Wotcher a lot." I commented, on purpose. Snape looked at me with his deep eyes on my blue ones.

"That's where I got it from! Your mom is awesome Clara, i wish my mother could change her hair to purple." James laughed.

"I don't think Purple is aunt Ginny's colour James!" Rosie laughed.

"Isn't your curfew in 5 minutes?" Snape made himself known through the banter.

"...right. We best be going then. We'll see you tomorrow Clara, good-bye professor." Rosie dragged James by the arm.

"Night Clara!" James said before being dragged away by one worried Ravenclaw.

"Good-night." I whispered watching my friends go.

"Madam Pomfrey gave you the green light to leave this place, may I walk you bad to the dungons?" Severus asked.

"Yes please Professor." I stood up and walked out the hospital wing. Snape started small talk.

"I sent an owl to your mother." He walked clicking the heel of his shoe on the stone floor.

"Why did you do that?" I frowned. She must be so worried.

"Because you are her daughter and if she wasn't made aware it wouldn't have been pretty Ms. Tonks." Severus slowed his pace so I could keep up.

"Is she mad?" I bit my lip.

"Of course not!" He placed his hand effectionatly on my shoulder.

"Will I be sent home." I looked into his eyes.

"No Clara." He sighed. "Your mother is worried but is trusting us professors at Hogwarts to punish those who have harmed you."

"What is going to happen to Zoey and Hestia?" I asked.

"They didn't do anything life threatening, but even so, it was a hex and quite a mean natured one. Both girls have lost library rights as well as 3 weeks detention. Their house had also lost 50 points." He shook his head.

"I bet they were pretty mad at me." I inhaled deeply.

"They are probably pretty mad at themselves, losing Library rights for a Ravenclaw is as bad as losing Quittich rights for a Griffindor." I laughed at his analogy.

"Thanks da...Professor." I blushed and walked ahead of him.

"Your welcome sweety." He smiled and turned into his office. I walked the 2 meters down the hall to the common room. I ignored the uncomfortable glances and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The week was quite un-eventful. No more hexes were thrown at me and the other kids started to forget about the new drama from earlier in the week. It was Saturday so instead of changing into my robes i pulled on muggle clothes. I wore a purple knitted jumper with a pair of black leggings. It was raining so I wore my classic yellow rainboots and a dark grey cloak. Kat who usually slept in was up and pushing a green bow clip into her chin length blonde hair. Osha was still fast asleep and breathing deeply.

"Where are you going so early?" I asked the french girl.  
"Papa is visiting! He is coming after breakfast!" The blond hair, blue eyed girl wore a cream blouse tucked into a long ivy green skirt. She looked very pretty.  
"Wow that's really nice!" I smiled at the cheery girl.  
"He is taking me to buy an owl!" She jumped up and down, then daddy also said he'd take me and Teddy for dinner in Hogsmeade. Mother has a Dressage competition in Scotland Sunday so she's unable to join. She frowned slightly but then her eyes twinkled once more.  
"An owl? That's amazing! Do you know what kind you might choose?" I glanced over at Osha's bed where her tiny white cat was curled up sleeping.  
"I was thinking a snowy owl." The girl showed me a picture of Remus and Harry, when Harry was a boy. On his shoulder was a big white owl with little brown speckles.  
"That's Hedwig!" I exclaimed. Hedwig was famous around Hogwarts, not another was quite like him.  
"I would love my very own Hedwig!" Kat pulled on her muggle rain coat and headed out the door.  
I took my time pulling my black hair into a french braid. At the end I tied it with a small purple scrunchy. I left my common room and headed down to breakfast alone. I slid into the bench at the Slytherin table and started to serve myself some breakfast. I looked up at the Teachers table and Professor Snape wasn't there. James came bounding over to our table wearing a Maroon turtle neck jumper. He sat down next to me and ate a piece of bacon off of my plate.

"Hi, James." I sighed and smirked the boy.  
"Are you coming to the Quittich try-outs today?" He leaned back against the table resting his elbows behind him.  
"No, I'm spending the day with Professor Snape, mothers orders." I put a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.  
"Oh." James expression weakened. "I was really hoping you'd be there."  
"I'm sorry James, how about if you make the team I'll come to your games?" I wasn't much of a Quittich fan but James naturally was very good.  
"Sounds good, catch you later Clara." The boy got up and bounded back to the Griffindor table where he was bombarded with 1st year girls who wanted to compliment him.  
I turned again to look up at the teachers table, Professor Snape still wasn't there, maybe he had forgot that we were supposed to spend the day together. I finished my breakfast and wiped my chin with my napkin. I would wait here a little bit longer before i assume I was being stood up. I pulled a Transfiguration textbook out of my bag and then brought my wand out. I said a spell and tried to change my spoon into a goblet. I couldn't quite get it to work, the spoon would just change colours and form crystals that you might see around the rim of a goblet. Osha sat down next to me with her curly hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head. Osha was always one to look good so this was curious.

"You don't look well." I told the girl honestly, her skin looked dull.  
"I don't feel good. I'm pureblood so I have never gotten a muggle flu before. I haven't been vaccinated and Jerome from Charms had the flu." She scowled to a boy sitting at the Griffindor table.  
"Maybe go see Madam Pomfrey?" Osha wasn't herself.  
"I think I might, I'm not up for eating." The girl stood up and walked out of the hall.  
"Clara, are you ready to go into town?" Professor Snape said standing behind me.  
"Yes sir." I stood up and pulled my my robe tight around me.  
"I just received word from your mother, she has invited us to lunch." He lead the way out of the castle.  
"Oh, great!" I was excited to see my mother.  
"Have you ever ridden on a broom?" professor asked me.  
"Yes, Harry let me try riding his Firebolt when I was younger. I used to play on brooms at Molly's house with Rosie and James." i smiled at the memory.  
"Great, we will fly to hogmeade, i thought it might be more fun than taking the carriage." Severus handed me an older model of the Nimbus 300.  
"wow! Thanks." I watched as he mounted his broomstick and together we kicked off and were flying through the air.  
"THIS IS SO COOL!" I cheered as rain bounced off of my cloak.  
"You're quite good Clara, why don't you try out for quittich?" Snape called through the wind.  
"I'm not a huge fan." I smiled as we whipped through the air.  
Finally we landed and my jet black hair was in a sopping tangle down my back but I didn't care, I had so much fun. I followed Snape into a familiar pub called 'The 3 Broomsticks.' Once we sat down at a table Snape ordered us each a butterbeer. I had only had butterbeer twice, my mum didn't like me drinking it because it was full of sugar.

"Thanks." I smiled and took a sip of the toffee flavoured beverage.  
"You're welcome." He took a sip too. "What was wrong with this morning, she looked under the weather."  
"I think she caught a muggle flu." I explained.  
"Uh, Purebloods commonly forget to vaccinate themselves, Hogwarts is full of halfblood children who carry the virus and don't even know of it." Snape said.  
"What does that mean?" I worried.  
"It's not bad, it just means that Purebloods shouldn't be so nieve in thinking they wont catch a muggle flu." "oh, okay." i finished my butterbeer then watched out the window at some of Hogwarts 6th year students.  
"So Clara, what is your favourite colour?" Snape asked, I gave him a funny expression. "I just feel like I missed so much of your life." He explained.  
"It's purple." I smiled.  
"Uh, like your mother." He laughed deeply.  
"You remember that?" I asked.  
"Yes, i do, I remember a lot of things." He followed my gaze to this 6th year Hufflepuff holding the hand of a 5th year Slytherin girl.  
"That is our Prefect." I said looking at the girl.  
"It is, Ms. Johnson is the top of her class." Severus commented ignoring the fact that she was snogging the boy.  
"Sir, in potions I came across Felix Felicis. Could you tell me how to brew this?" I asked changing the subject.  
"Why do you need liquid luck Clara?" Snape narrowed his eyes at me. I had been thinking about my journal entry.  
"No reason, just curiosity." I sighed.  
"That is quite an advanced potion, you don't learn that until you can perfect draft of the living dead and that isn't even until 5th year." Snape looked deep into my eyes.  
"Okay sir." I just really wanted to be a family.  
"What are you thinking Clara?" He leaned in.  
"Nothing sir, should we move on?" I got up from my seat and Severus followed.  
"Would you like to go to Honeydukes?" He asked me. This was a no brainer.  
"I'd love to." We scanned the shop and looked at all the sweets. My mouth was watering with all the options. I didn't want to ask the man for a sweet and I didn't have any money so after I looked I went outside and sat on the bench letting the rain cool my skin. Severus found me and joined me. "Clara what was it like as a kid?" Severus asked me.  
"It was pretty average I suppose, I went to my grandma's a lot when mum worked at Hogwarts. Teddy had a nanny when he was a baby but once I was born the nanny couldn't handle the two of us. Hermione, Rosie's mum taught me my elementary school stuff like spelling and math. When I was 5 I started to go to her house during the day. She worked for the ministry dealing with House Elf rights but most of her work was paperwork and she did that from home while teaching Rosie and I, she taught Teddy and Hugo too. It was important for mum that I mixed with Muggles too, she said I had to learn to conceal myself around them so she put me in Muggle Ballet when I was 3, I was in that until I was 9 when I did accidental magic for the first time. My mum had to pull me out so it couldn't happen again." I explained.  
"What happened?" He looked intrigued.  
"I was jumping and I stayed in the air too long. I was levitating and I didn't know." I laughed.  
"Just like Lily." He smiled.  
"James sister?" I raised my eyebrows.  
"No, Harry's mother. The first time I saw her when we were 10 she jumped off the swings and floated to the ground." He smiled at the memory.  
"I almost forgot! I bought this for you." He reached in his pocket for a chocolate wand.  
"Oh thank-you sir!" I opened the wrapper and offered him a piece I broke off the end, when he declined i popped it in my mouth.  
"Do you think your mother still likes these?" Severus then pulled out a little case with a chocolate frog inside.  
"Those are her favourite." I smiled.  
"Should we go meet her soon?" Snape stood up and put the box back inside his pocket.  
"Yes, I can't wait!" I took the lead and bounded through town until I found the repair shop we lived above.  
I lead Professor Snape up the stairs to the second level and knocked on our front door, mum didn't use it much so it was always locked. I turned to look at Snape and he was adjusting the collar of his shirt swallowing loudly. Was he nervous? The lock turned on the other side of the door and when it swung open my mother was standing on the other side. Her hair was red and in long waves down her back. She was wearing a light green robe that had small cream roses as buttons, she looked beautiful as always.

"Mum!" I gasped and wrapped my arms around her waist. She hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head.  
"Clara, you're soaking!" She gasped and took out her wand to absorb the water from my jumper.  
"Dora." Severus spoke out looking completely taken at the sight of my mother. His eyes were sparkling.  
"Hello Severus, Please come in. Let me start some tea." My mother looked just as nervous as my teacher, she spun around and went right and began to go to the kitchen.  
"It's okay mum, I'll do it!" I rushed past my mother and started preparing the tea so she was purposely stuck with Snape. I took my time and listened through the walls.  
"Dora, you look remarkable." Severus said deep from the back of his throat, his voice full of lust.  
"Thank-you, Sev." You could almost here the blush in my mothers voice. "I made roast beef sandwiches for lunch, is that okay?"  
"That sounds lovely." Snape said. I smiled brightly. I began pouring the boiled tea into separate cups when I had an idea.  
"Vertiaserum." I whispered to myself as I reached into my mothers potion cabinet. She used to threaten to give it to me when I was being naughty as a child. I put a tiny drop in my mothers tea and Snapes tea. The truth would come out, I knew my parents would be together again.  
I walked into the sitting room with a tray containing two cups of laced tea, sugar and milk. I set it on the coffee table in front of them, smiled and returned to the kitchen once more to get my tea. I picked up my mothers wizard camera and placed in under my robe. I felt a little guilty as I returned to the couch but i felt like a little push was necessary. I sat down and stayed quiet. I was bound to get my answers eventually... Snape opened his mouth and I was brought back to the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Dear Readers, This is where things start to get really messed up. This story is headed in a darker direction than originally intended but I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 5

My mothers jaw dropped slightly when he spoke. I knew instantly I had put enough potion in the tea for both of the adults to spill their secrets but not enough for them to not get embarrased at themselves. This would be great. Snape asked his question once more.

"I need to know Dora, When Remus rejected you why didn't you come back? I promised you that I would never stop waiting for you." Snapes voice was calm and clear but the pink on his cheeks said he was otherwise.  
"I didn't trust myself Severus, The longing for you never stopped. I knew i couldn't be selfish though. I screwed up so much with Teddy, I couldn't make the same mistake with Clara." My mum looked worried.  
"When I found out about Clara my heart broke, I have always wanted to be a father." Severus usually had a straight back, not now he was slumped over in his chair.  
"I was scared Sev! It doesn't mean that I didn't think about telling you every single day." Dora sighed.  
"I still think you're beautiful, you haven't aged a bit." Snape leaned over and touched my mothers hand. Tears welled up in her eyes. I was happily in the shadows.  
"I l.." My mothers truth potion was wearing off. She took a deep breath.  
"It's okay." Severus stood up, pulled my mother gently up from the couch and held her close.  
I pulled the camera out from under my robe and took a picture of my father holding my mother close to his chest, she wearing her pretty light green dress and him wearing his usual black robe. My mothers hair wasn't red but her honest short brown hair. Her face was nuzzled into his shoulder and although he didn't have a smile on his face you could see that loving sparkle in his eye.

"Clara, what are you doing?" Severus stood up straighter forgetting I was there. The Veritaserum was now completely gone.  
"Nothing sir." I tucked the photo into my pocket, I would keep it forever.  
"Uh. I'm sorry." Snape awkwardly stepped back. My mother looked dazed and confused. She wiped a tear from her cheek and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Clara why did you do that?" Severus spoke quietly but his voice was still chilling.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.  
"I'm a potions master, I know truth potion when I drink it, that particular potion wasn't brewed by me, it was much too weak." He growled.  
"I'm really sorry sir." I looked down at my feet.  
"But why Clara?" My mother came in carrying a plate of sandwiches. I grabbed one and stuffed it in my mouth to delay speaking.  
"I'm tired of adults telling me lies, I wanted to know how you actually felt." I grew angry.  
"Lies? Clara, I try so hard to protect you and you still don't trust me?" My mother was hurt.  
"That is it exactly! You always try to protect me, i'm old enough to know the truth! I know that you loved him mom, you were scared to go back and I had to grow up my entire life thinking my dad didn't want me. Well guess what, he does want me and he wants you too mom. He loves you!" I yelled feeling completely frustrated. I was hoping the potion would last long enough for these confessions to take place naturally.  
"Clara, you stop it!" My mom glanced over at Severus.  
"No mom. I want to be a family!" The tears welled up in my eyes and my breathing hitched.  
"I love you." Severus looked at my mother. She froze.  
"Sev, please." She approached him.  
"I know you don't want me but your daughters right. She's smart, let her hear it." He frowned.  
"First of all Severus she's our daughter, not mine, our's. That changed when you and Minerva decided to discuss the situation when you knew she would be coming to your office. Second of all I'm aware she's smart. That does not mean she is prepared to deal with this situation like an adult. Last of all she doesn't need this right now. I made the decision to not tell her about you because I wanted to protect her heart. I have felt so souless for years, I was broken and you witnessed it. How can you even think I would want to give my daughter false hope that we could ever be a family?" My mother was crying and Severus looked broken. Things didn't work out the way I planned. I wanted my mother to accept my father. I wanted them to love again. I was not expecting her to tell professor Snape that they would never be a family. It didn't matter that my mother was trying to protect me. By saying those last words my hopes and dreams shattered.  
"I understand. It was a mistake accepting your invitation here today . Thank-you for lunch and I appreciate your hositality. I should take Clara back to the castle now." Snape looked completely broken, not even being a master occlumist could hide the fact.  
"Severus...maybe it was a mistake allowing you to get to know Clara. Thinks should go back to the way they were. Clara is your student and you are her teacher. That is it." DOra turned away. Everyone was very bitter, especially me.  
"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME WHAT I WANT! THIS IS MY LIFE TOO!" I screamed at my mother feeling completely overwhelmed. SHe can't take my father out of my life, She just can't!  
"I HATE YOU!" I watched as my mother broke down. I turned around and ran out the door and down the stairs into Hogsmeade. I continued to run through the town and eventually I did something I have never done before. My pain and sorrow tightened with-in my body as I turned on the spot and landed with a thud. I felt completely motion sick and when I opened my eyes nothing looked familiar. I had apparated. Not only was this illegal until you pass your test when you turn 16, it was extremely hard to learn and not at the 12 year old level but I had done it.  
I was walking along a creek. I was surrounded by brush and the tree branched hung low. I recognized this place but I had never actually been here before. I looked through the thick trees at the sky. It was late afternoon and the sky was getting darker. I continued walking when I stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me was the building from my dreams. It was where I saw the green light. I was being stupid, it was just a dream. They might be able to help me back Hogsmeade, they might even be Muggles. My stomache had a dangerous feeling but i ignored it. It was getting cold and I had no idea where I was. The iron gates were at least 12 feet high and they seemed to be locked with a spell. I placed my hands on them and rattled them back and forth. I wasn't getting through, the ward was strong. These people were Wizards and good ones.

"Who are you?" a posh British voice blasted through a speaker. I jumped and my knees were knocking.  
"M..My N..Na.." I stuttered feeling scared.  
"Speak clearly, please" A womans voice blasted at me.  
"My name is Clara Tonks!" I spoke really quickly.  
"Tonks?" The male voice was back on.  
"HAHA IT'S THE BLOOD TRAITOR'S BABY." An obnoxious woman with a loud cackle spaat through the speaker.  
"Come on in little...Kianna." The male voice hummed.  
"Clara." I corrected before I bit my tongue.  
I walked through the now open gates and held my breath as I could hear my rainboots gushing with every steph. I reached behind my head and nervosuly started playing with my braid. A big porcealin fountain in the middle of the walk caught my eye. i stopped briefly and admired it, I could almost see my mother sitting on the edge in a long blue gown that hugged her body, my father falling in love with her youth, beauty and soul. I looked above the door. 'Malfoy Manor' was written in stone. This was the place! That was the same fountain, exactly as it was discribed. I fished for the camera I still had and took a picture of the fountain glittering in the moonlight before I carried on to the front door. I took a deep breath and gave a steady knock. A moment later a small house elf opened the door.

"Greetings, welcome to Malfoy Manor. Come with Mindy, Mindy will take you to master Lucious." The small elf grabbed my hand and led me through about 10 different halls and grand rooms before I was shown into an study.  
"Sit down." The man said facing his desk in a huge chair. I obeyed and sat in a comfortable leather chair against a wall. The man turned slowly facing me. He had long white hair and a few signs of again.  
"Why are you here?" The man glared at me.  
"I'm sorry sir, I just need assistance. I apparated here by accident. I need to get back to Hogsmeade." I blushed.  
"Apparation? You are too young, who are you spying for?" The man stood up and held his cane close at his side.  
"I'm not a spy sir." I started shaking.  
"You're Nymphadora's daughter..She's was in the order." He stoked his pointed finger along my jaw.  
"Sir...please." I started to feel uncomfortable. I glanced at the door and planned my get away.  
"I'll leave the black for the black." He smirked in a frightening kind of way.  
"What do you mean sir?" Tears welled in my eyes. I wanted my mom.  
"Have you ever heard of Bellatrix Lestrange?" The man laughed.  
"Yes, she's mad!" I stood up.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" The woman came in the room and shoved me back in the chair.  
"Did that filthy blood trator send you?" She leaned so close her lip was touching my ear. Tears streamed down my face.  
"Ma'am, I just want to go home." I whimpered.  
"You will not! Your mother sent me to Askaban! I wanted to kill her but that pathetic warewolf got in the way!"The woman hissed.  
"Please.." I whispered.  
"I will keep you hostage, lure in your mother. I WILL KILL HER! SHE KILLED MY LORD!" The woman grabbed my braid and yanked my head back. I screamed in pain.  
"Who is your father? Are you a little bastard?" The Malfoy man smirked.  
"My father is Severus Snape." I hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Oh my, even better!" The lady cackled. "How we would all like to see that Traitor die." This was just like my dream. The nice lady would come soon.  
"How does it feel to have two of the most pathetic people for parents?" The curly black haired woman who looked a bit like my mother pushed me out of the chair and flat on my back to the floor.  
I closed my eyes and the lady tore my closed with her knife. She cut my long braid and burned the hair. I was horrified and so scared, she wanted me dead. I never belived in evil until Bellatrix pointed her wand at me. This woman was truly evil and had not a single ounce of empathy, she would hurt a child. "Crucio!" The woman said. My entire body ached from the core out. It was like there was a fire inside of me burning ever living cell in my body until it feels its way completely out of my skin. I screamed and shook violently. I was being brutally tortured. The woman stopped momentarily and tighed my arms behind my back. She covered my head with what looked like a pillow case and took a picture of me with my own camera. I could hear my picture whimpering and begging for my mommy. Bellatrix summond her owl and tied a note to its foot with the photo included. I couldn't move, I hurt so much. The man kicked me into the corner of his study, turned off the light and followed the evil woman out leaving me alone and scared.


End file.
